With You
by pukotaro
Summary: one-shot. set right after Rebellion. rated T for yuri


_**hello! this is my first fic about Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Actually I've made this long time ago but suddenly I want to post it here. Before you read the story please forgive me for my grammar mistakes. I'm not a native english speaker after all :) but I hope you still can enjoy my fic. this story is set right after Rebellion!**_

* * *

It's been a month since I left America and starting leave in Mitakihara again after 3 years. In fact, even I already leave this city since 3 years ago I feels nothing strange. It's like I never leaved this city on the first place. And, there's someone who made me curious. Her name is Akemi Homura. She's my classmate. On my first day, she already asked to call me "Madoka" and she guide me around the school and when I felt like unconscious suddenly she hug me. I dont know but I feels like I know her for along time, and her red ribbon that she gave to me, it's feels familiar.

"okay that's all for today. Be careful on your way home, kids!"

"_hai sensei_"

_Oh it's already after school_. I thought.

"Ma-do-ka"

"oh, Sayaka-chan, what's wrong ?"

"um nothing, I and Kyouko want to hang out after school, wanna tag along ?"

"ah? Sure! I loved too"

Miki Sayaka-chan and Sakura Kyoko-chan. They are my new friends, and we became closer because our route from home to school is on the same route. So we started going to school and walking home together. Just like what I feel with Homura-chan, I feels like I know Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan for a long time, especially Sayaka-chan.

On our way, we met with Mami-senpai and Nagisa-chan. Mami-senpai is (of course) our _senpai_ in same school, and Nagisa-chan is her cousin. They lived together since Mami-senpai's parents already dead on an accident a few years ago. Nagisa-chan is an elementary schooler.

"ah, Kaname-san, Miki-san, and Sakura-san"

"oh, Mami-senpai, what a coincidence" say Kyouko

"we want to buy cake and cheese !" said Nagisa playfully

"geez, if you keep eating those things you would change into cake monster-" said Sayaka

Suddenly Sayaka fell silence, me and Nagisa too.

"what happened Sayaka, Madoka, Nagisa ?" ask Kyouko

"e-eh ?"

"you three suddenly fell silent"

"a-ah, nothing nothing" said Sayaka

"yeah, nothing" said Nagisa

"Sayaka-chan, Nagisa-chan, can you hear me ?" I tried to talk to them on my mind

"YES!" replied both of them

"we need to talk. After this can both of you went to my house ?" I ask them

"yeah, we _really_ need to talk" said Sayaka

"uh, Mami-san- uh- Mami-senpai, Kyouko-chan I will leave early today. I just remembered about something !" I said hurriedly

"yeah me too ! I need to go to somewhere with Nagisa! Right Nagisa ?" said Sayaka

"yeaah! So Mami-neechan, please going home first !"

And the three of them suddenly running with a full speed

"w-what's with those three-"

"hm, it can't be help it then, I will continue to buy my snacks"

"Sakura-san..."

"tee-hee" 

**KANAME RESIDENCE**

"I'm home!" Madoka hurriedly open the door, running into her room with Sayaka and Nagisa

"Madoka, you're home ? e-eh ?" her father surprised with their arrivals

"sorry for intruding!" said Sayaka and Nagisa, bow to her father and running again

"ah-eh-sure-" he being left there with a confused looks

three of them hurriedly close the door and looking at each other.

"h-how can we...forget about 'that' ?!" Sayaka ask desperately

"it's make sense, Homura-chan is the new ruler, she can do everything she wants-"

"but, Madoka-sama-"

"Nagisa-chan, drop the –sama please ?"

"ah, yeah, Madoka-neechan- your power ?"

"I still have it..I guess"

"hm, Nagisa, how about our witches ? why don't we test it ?" suggested Sayaka

"wait! I will put the barrier so she can't detect our power..you saw them right ? on the town ? right after our memories back ? Homura-chan's familiar.."

"ah yeah, and they filled up the town, even around your home-" suddenly Sayaka hide in the curtains and take peek to the outside

"sayaka-chan ?"

"whats wrong ?" ask Nagisa

"she's here. Homura. I guess she already know from her familiar, about me and Nagisa going to your home, and she's suspicious already. geez she's too smart"

"hm-then I will go downstairs" I stood up

"w-why ?"

"just see it"

I walk downstairs, open my door and find Homura there

"ah, Homura-chan, what bring you here ?"

"no, I'm just passing by and I looked Miki-san and Tomoe-senpai's cousin rushed into your home. I'm a little...curious"

"can you keep it a secret ?"

"eh ?"

"we planning something for Mami-senpai, so we rushed to my home hehe"

"why sakura-san not here ?"

"uh,-"

Suddenly came Sayaka behind her "because she loved blabbering her mouth"

"wanna join us, Homura-chan ?"

"no, thank you. See you then"

"see you"

Madoka closed the door. She and sayaka went back to their room, once again checking around her house and now, Madoka build the barrier.

"then, lets start it, Nagisa !"

"okay !"

Both them suddenly become witch. _Octavia von Seckendorff _and _Charlotte._

"waa I miss this !" say Sayaka

"full control I guess !" said Nagisa

And Madoka's eyes suddenly turn into yellow and her hair growing. MadoKami is here !

After they made sure about their power, they back into their normal self. And madoka put off the barrier.

"just in case, we must keep our power. So we must sealed our power"

"so they would not detect us ?"

"yeah"

"what about dangerous situation ?"

"I guess there will be no dangerous situation here. Homura-chan make it like that.."

"uh, you're right"

"so, now I will seal our powers. Close your eyes"

And after that they spend their day like as usual. But, this time they hold their memories so they always pay attention to Homura's and her familiar movement.

One day, Madoka walking alone to her house. She decided to went to the bookstore first before heading home. But when she's out from the bookstore, she spotting Homura _with her familiars_.

_Remember, Kaname Madoka. No matter what, she's still Akemi Homura you hold very dearly_. She went forward and pat Homura's shoulder, pretending can't see her familiars.

"what are you doing here, Homura-chan ?"

Homura surprised seeing Madoka greet her, but then she turn her gaze and answer her nervously "I'm doing groceries" Madoka noded and trying to keep the conversation "where do you live ? I never know"

Homura tilt her head "you want to know ?" Madoka noded happily and Homura took her hand "follow me. You just returned from America, and this way is a little confusing. So make sure to..not let go off my hand" Madoka giggled and she happily answer her "yes! Oh let me help you carrying that stuff"

Homura looking at the plasticbag she hold "this ?" madoka noded. But Homura shook her head "no you don't have to." "why ?" "because..uh.." "okay time out, now let me help you" Homura sigh and give her one of her plasticbag. Madoka happily received it and still hold Homura's hand tightly.

"we're here"

"ooh, your house is great, it give me an excited feeling, something old, but cool!"

Homura opened the big wood doors and let her in "come in"

Madoka happily went in "sorry for intruding"

Pretending knowing nothing, she asked Homura "where are your parents ?"

"I live here alone"

"is that so…? You aren't feel lonely ? being all alone ?"

Homura smiling "no. I'm already used too it"

Impulsively Madoka hug her "don't say such a sad thing."

Homura surprised and widened her eyes. She looks at Madoka who blushing and pull herself from Homura "uh, sorry. I didn't mean it..i just.."

Homura lean closer "you just..?"

Madoka feels her heartbeat beating so fastly. This is her first experienced to having her heart beating this loud since she become human again. Homura keep coming closer while Madoka's back already hit the walls. Homura trapped Madoka's body with her own and leaning closer her face toward her.

"Madoka..are you.."

Madoka took a deep breath and set off her seal, makes Sayaka and Nagisa come with a blink of time.

Homura looking at them and smirks "so your memory were back ?"

Madoka noded "please Homura-chan, it isn't late to you for-"

Her words being cutted off. Homura started attacking them with all of her familiars. And at last, she confronted Madoka by herself. "I told you to not being alone, Homura-chan" Homura just grinning and starting shoot her with her black bow.

They fought each other even they love each other. They both thinking what the best for each other, but none of them want to shared it. Both of them always sacrifice themselves for each other sake. And now, they fought each other.

After a long battle, finally Madoka can put Homura into a _kekkai_. After the condition started to calming down, she put off the _kekkai_ and hug her

Homura feels confused. She didn't expecting this

"Madoka- why..."

"that's my question. Why did you do this, Homura-chan ?"

"..."

"please, say it, be honest to me..do you hate me ?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!. I...I..actually I always love you. That's why...that's why"

Madoka felt a bit shock with a sudden confession. She shocked, smile, and hug her

"thank you Homura-chan, It makes me very happy knowing there is someone who love me and tried her best even sacrificed herself became the devil..._just for me_"

Homura's eyes felt hot. She began crying. She felt warmth in her heart. That feeling that she throw away since that day, the day she rewrite the world for Madoka.

"sorry, Madoka. Sorry"

"it's okay, but promise me something ?"

"what ?"

"I always told you...dont be alone, it's not good for you"

"but the world without you-"

Madoka gave her a gentle smile

Homura close her mouth again. She cant do anything in front of her. _The person she love_

Suddenly she took off madoka's hug

"sorry, I said I love you"

"why ?"

"I'm a demon. I'm not a match for the God. I rebel against you.._against your law.._"

Madoka felt shocked one again, but this time, she crying

"you didnt mean it ? when you said that you..love me ?"

"its not that- but" once again Homura crying "I'm a disgusting creature- I'am-"

Suddenly her lips sealed by something. _Madoka's lips_

"please don't say such a thing-"

"why ? why did you.. _kissed_ me"

"if demon can fall in love with God, then it means God can falling in love with demon too, right ?"

Homura eyes widened. She didnt expect such a word will out from Madoka's mouth

"we cant – I already had dark-"

Suddenly Madoka grab her stone, flying and absorb the dark energy

"wait, Madoka, stop !"

She ignored her. She keep absorbing the dark energy

"ITS TOO MUCH ! YOU WILL DIE !"

Madoka smile toward her. "finally, I can sent you off to the Law of Cycles"

"what-are-you"

"good bye Homura-chan"

"what-why-" suddenly her leg started missing, following her entire body

"MADOKA"

"sorry Homura-chan. I love you I mean it" she giggled and gave her last gentle smile

* * *

**dark**

homura opened her eyes. She's up on the flowerbed. She recalled what happen. She stood up and look around her. _No one_

suddenly, came a girl with a blue hair, _Sayaka_

"Sa-Sayaka"

"yo, Homura"

"what did you- where am I-MADOKA !"

"calm down, won't you ?" she pull her leg so she fell off with her face sticking on earth

"why you-"

"calm down ?"

" "

"first, this is Law of Cycles"

"eh ?"

"every magical girl-after their soul gem darkened, they sent off here"

"uh-huh"

"you know, I am, hm, you can say Madoka's right hand in this place"

"o-okay"

"dont jealous"

"stupid. Im not"

Sayaka giggles "of course me and Nagisa"

"oh that makes sense"

"yeah"

"and...Madoka ?"

"after beat you up she rewrite the world once again"

"so, she's alive right ?"

"stupid. How can God dead ? She's the highest entity"

Homura felt relieved

"and where is she-"

"i dont know"

"what ? but just now you said-"

"I said she is not dead"

"b-but ?"

"she's missing"

"wha- how can ?!"

"i dont know. But I guess she sealed off herself to purified her power again"

"and that because.."

"your massive amount of dark energy- i guess"

"...once again I made her sacrifice herself" she started crying.

sayaka sigh and clap her hand. she turn her back.

"that's it. Now I must go. Too much work, if she's missing her task became my task"

"sayaka"

"what ?"

"...let me help you"

Sayaka smiled toward her and give her a grin and a thumb

* * *

**HOMURA POV**

I dont know how long already..but I know one thing

_I miss you_

_I want to hug you_

_I want to see that smile_

_I want to feels that soft lips again_

_I want to see that clumsy side of yours_

_I miss you_

_I want to meet you_

Homura open her eyes. "dream.."

"i just can feel her in my dream, eh ?" she smiled sadly

"no, you're wrong" suddenly a soft voice talk to her

Homura felt her heart skip a beat. _That voice_.

She turn her head back. _A Goddess_

"M-madoka"

"its been a long time"

Homura can't withstand her impulse. She running toward her and hug her. She's crying

"My, I made you crying again"

"but this is the _crying of happiness_"

Madoka smiled. "sorry to make you wait, for so long"

Homura wipe her tears "mm mm, its okay. The most important thing is now you're right in front of me, I can felt your warmth, and-" she kissed Madoka "your lips"

Madoka's face become very red. Her heart throbbing so fast, and then she gives Homura her best smile.

**_I love you_**

* * *

**_well that's it. too cheesy I guess. I made this fic while I half asleep after watching that damn-heart-breaking-Rebellion._**

**_thank you for reading, I appreciate the reviews :)_**


End file.
